In multi-user environments, it may be desirable for multiple users be able to edit the same document at the same time. Often, when multiple users are editing the document, confusion can exist as to how the various edits are added to the document. For example, sometimes multiple versions of the document are edited, making it difficult to merge the edits into a single, complete document in a smooth and unobtrusive manner. Further, merger of edits into a single document may affect other features of an application program, such as undo and/or redo features. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.